kairoshascomefandomcom-20200214-history
Unraveling Revelation
Filled with dragons, beasts, bowls, and locusts with tails like scorpions, the Book of Revelation is unlike any other book in the New Testament. The intense imagery leaves most people feeling scared and frightened. Is that what God’s revelation is suppose to do to His people? This series is to help us understand the calling, conviction, and hope we have in God as He establishes the climax of history, the establishment of His kingdom. Our goal is to be transformed by the Book of Revelation, and to discover who God is, what God desires, and what God demands of His people. Week 1 *Context! Context drives a Rhetorical situation Example of the mighty bull Without Context, you can make scripture say whatever you want! *Are we living in the last days? Yes! We have been for the last 2000 years! *What is Prophecy? Prophecy is revelation about who God is, what God desires, and what God demands from his people. Week 2 *Conflict! (Christians living in the Jewish and Roman worlds) *Jews **History of persecuting the Christians from the star **Pinning the Christians against the Imperial Cult *Romans **Imperial Cult and the Six option **Johns answer was 6: Die **Christianity and Romanization – Choosing option 5: synchronizing worship of Jesus with Roman culture and the roman cult. **Trade Guilds Week 3 *Style: Genre of Revelation - If you ask the wrong questions, you will get the wrong answers. **Epistolary: It was a letter, written by John, for the 7 churches in Asia Minor. **Prophetic: Rev 1:3 (Who is God, What does God desire, and what does God demand from his people?) **Apocalyptic: Rev 1:1 (Very symbolic, reveals divine truths, angelic messengers, comforts and exhorts...) *Structure: Cyclical Thinking of Revelation **Recapitulation – The retelling of same event from a different perspective for a different purpose, often involving intensification. **Chiasm – A literary device in which words, clauses, or themes are laid out and then repeated, but in inverted order. Week 4 Sources *The source for the symbols in the book of Revelation is the Old Testament *There are over 500 allusions to the OT in the book of Revelation *The context of OT allusions bring meaning to the symbol Symbols *In the book of revelation, every number, color, animal, and piece of furniture symbolise something *Numbers in Revelation should not be measure but weighed (Ex 144,000) *4,7, and 12 are all numbers used to signify completeness *To interpret a symbol: *#Context, Context, Context *#Peal the symbol like an onion *#Read the symbol as part of the big picture *#Don't read your culture back into the symbol Week 5 Chapter 1 *John lays the foundation of his apocolyps **"The thesis statement" for Revelation: "Look, he is coing with the clods, and every ey will see him, even those who pierced him; and all the people fo the earth will mourn because of him" Rev 1:7 **The Image of Jesus - emphasis of his divinity Chapter 2 *Messege to Ephesus, Smyrna, Pergamum, and Thyatira **Ephesus: In danger of loosing thier "churchhood" because they have forsaken their first love **Smyrna: The city that died and came back to life ***Jesus encourages them to stay faithful through their suffering **Pergamam: The Provicial Capital ("where satan has his throne") ***Exorted to remain faithful through persecution, and to keep from social seduction **Thyatira: Home to many trade guilds, constantly desroyed and rebuilt again ***Exorted to keep frm social seduction Chapter 3 *Message to Sardis, Philadelphia, and Laodicea **Sardis: The city that falls asleep, the citizen registry of the Providence ***Exorted to stay awake so they won't be blotted out of the registry in the Lambs book **Philadelphia: They city that was destroyed and renamed ***Exorted to stay faithful with little and they too will recieve a new name **Laodicea: The city that doesn't need God because they have it all ***Exorted to turn to the Lord because they don't know him Week 6 - The Rapture What is the Rapture? *Secret coming of Christ to take His church out of the world before the 7 years of tribulation with the 1000 year earthly reign of Chist followed immediately afterward The History of the Rapture *J. N. Darby and his study of II Thessalonians 2: 1-2 about 200 years ago *Cyrus Scofield and the Scofield Referance Bible, D.L Moody and the Moody Bible Institute, Billy Graham and Approaching Hoof beats, ''Hal Lindsey and ''Late Great Planet Earth, and Tim LeHaye and the Left Behind series Key Rapture Texts: #1 Thess. 4: 16-17 #Matt. 24: 40-41 #Rev. 4:1 Problems with the rapture texts . . . view Powerpoint :) Week 7 Chapter 4 *The Throne room of God **The one sitting on the Throne ***God ***Surrounded by a rainbow ***"From the throne came flashes of lightning, rumblings and peals of thunder." **The 24 elders ***The elders in the OT were people assigned to help lighten the load and carry the burden of God's chosen servants **The 4 living creatures, the representatives of all creation ***lion - King of the animals ***ox- king of all domesticated animals ***man- king of all the animals ***eagle- king of all the flying animals *They worship the One sitting on the throne for who he is, and what he's done Chapter 5 *The Scroll **Who is worthy *The Lamb **The Lion of the tribe of Judah **He became the lion by becoming the slain lamb *They worship the lamb for who he is, and what he's done *Both the One sitting on the throne and the Lamb recieve the same praise and worship Week 8 Chapter 6 *The seals **The four horseman ***Riding in together represent War, and symbolise the conflct of Christians in several aspects between the first and the second coming of Christ **The Fifth seal and the souls under the alter ***"How long O God until you judge the inhabitants of the Earth?" ***More must die **The Sixth seal and the end of the world ***Both literally and figuratively "the end," or the return of Christ ***'"WHO CAN STAND?"' Week 9 Chapter 7 *Answers the question, "who can stand?" *The faitfull followers of Christ will be made to stand when the Lord returns Chapter 8 *The Trumpets **Why Trumpets? ***In the OT Tumpets were used to get people's attention, and used symbolically to get their attention spiritually Joel Chapter 2 **The first 4 Trumpets ***Destruction of the earth **Old Testament Allusions ***The Exodus ****Plague of hail, blood, darkness, and flies ***Purpose of the Exodus Plagues ****To declare that God was the God of the whole earth ****Call for repentance ****Acts of Judgement Week 10 Chapter 9 *The 5th trumpet *The army of Locusts *Why Locusts **God uses locusts as a tool to cause His people to repent - Joel Ch. 2 *Men will long to die but death will alude them *The 6th Trumpet **The destruction of men Chapter 10 *The Angel and God's commision to John **"You must prophesy again about man peoples, nations, languages,and kings" - Rev. 10: 11 Week 11 Chapte 11: 1-14 *The temple of God **The worshipers of God are the temple of God **The outer courts will be trampled for 1260 days, or 42 months, or 3 and a half years, or for a time, times, and half a time ***Daniel Chapter 7 ****A time, times, and half a time denotes the persecution of the saints during the reign of the fourth beast in daniel's vision **The Two Witnesses ***Represent both the ministries of Moses and Elijah, or the fulfillment of the law and the prophets: The ministry of Jesus Christ! ***They look like Christ, die like Christ, and are resurrected like Chrst **Message to the Church: ***Live like the two witnesses and testify of the Lord Jesus. If you die you will be resurrected Week 12 Week 13 Week 14 Week 15 Week 16 Category:Lesson Series